Missions
Missions, also known as Quests, are the bread and butter of Gunshine's story flow. Below is a complete list of missions, and an incomplete list of locations where the missions actually take place. Act 1 Warm Welcome *'Mission: Introduction' Acquire Mission: Pearl Island - Immigration Perform Mission: same Turn-in Mission: same *'Mission: Target Practice' Location: Pearl Island - Immigration *'Mission: Fireworks' Location: Pearl Island - Immigration 'Prison Break' *'Keep Moving' Location: Pearl Island - Prison *'Break Out' Location: Pearl Island - Immigration *'McGuyver Moment' Location: Pearl Island - Immigration 'The Underground Movement' *'Head Towards Pirate Bay' 'The Fugitive' *'Keep Running' *'Troll's Lair' Location: Harbor Island - Trolls Lair (Boss) 'Fresh off the Boat' *'Scissor Sisters' Location: Harbor Island - Palm Beach (suggested level 6) *'You Have No Rights' Location: Harbor Island - Palm Beach (suggested level 6) *'Sunny Side Up' 'Beach Party' *'Exploitation' Location: Harbor Island - Pearl Station (suggested level 7) 'DIY' *'Helping Resistance' *'Helping Hand' *'Nuts & Bolts' *'Pickpocket' *'Toll Free' *'Chief Inspector' *'Unusual Activity' *'The Stash' *'Car Jacking (visit Car Park)' 'Critter Bash' *'Crayfish Party' 'Eureka' *'Once in a Lifetime Offer' *'Rescue Refugees' *'After These Messages' *'I Spy' *'Guided Tour' 'Beached' *'Beach Party' Location: Harbor Island - Refugee Camp (suggested level 6) *'Eliminate Tankinator' Location: Harbor Island - Pearl Station (Boss)(suggested level 7) *'Club Night' Location: Harbor Island - Pirate Bay 'Mafia' *'Kill Kingpin' *'No Trace' *'Killing You, Killing Me' Act 2 'Rabid Pack' *'Grim Reaper' *'On The Dock' 'Homegrown' *'Got Bacon?' 'The Initiation' *'Printing Money' Location: Harbor Island - Dreamlab (suggested level 6) 'Networking' *'Armor Alley' *'Custom Gun' 'Human Trafficking' *'A Damsel in Distress' *'Get Rid of the Rivals' *'Blood & Fire' *'Confiscate This!' *'Saving Skin' 'Guns and Ammo' *'Be Prepared' *'Into Thin Air' Location: Harbor Island - Soggy Bottom (suggested level 9) *'Hot Air by Design' *'Vaporware is the New Black' *'Nick the Scientist' *'Shut Down the Factory' *'Pulling the Plug' *'Get Back to River' 'Stick it to the Man' *'Infected' 'Harbor Side Quests' *'Pr0ne to Trouble' *'Bullet-Tooth' Act 3 'High-Value Targets' *'Slavemaster '(Quest unlock at level 28) *'Blackbeard (Group)' Location: Paradise Island - Blackbeard's Base (suggested level 14) Boss Finder: Blackbeard - Level 14 *'To be the Champ' Location: Paradise Island - Desert Storm (suggested level 12) *'Pheromones (Group)' Location: Paradise Island - Evolution Gate (suggested level 12) *'Dia de los Muertos' (Group) Location: Paradise Island - Toxic Wasteland Boss Finder: Calavera Ant - Level 13 *'Da Capo Al Fine' (Group) Location: Harbor Island - Import Area Boss Finder: Don Wang - Level 10 'Island Paradise' *'Unlock Reservoir' Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) *'Mopping up' *'Check pumps' Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) *'Remember to hydrate' *'First a trickle' Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) *'Reporting for Duty' Location: Paradise Island - Oasis Health Station (Meeting Area) (suggested level 10) *'Duke of All Kinds of Hazards' *'Authenticate' Location: Paradise Island - Messina Desert (suggested level 12) *'Go with the flow' Location: Paradise Island - Oasis Health Station (Meeting Area) (suggested level 10) *'RTFM' 'Desert Raiders' *'Stolen Cargo' *'Raiders!' *'Photovolts' *'Restart the Power' *'Last drops' *'Truck down' *'Waylaid' *'Stare at the sun' 'New Breed' *'Main Course' *'With sugar on top' *'Diego's quest' *'Appearances aren't everything' *'Talk to Mortimer' Location: Paradise Island - Camping Grounds (suggested level 11) *'Smash and Grab' Location: Paradise Island - Camping Grounds (suggested level 11) *'Mating Rituals' Location: Paradise Island - Camping Grounds (suggested level 11) *'Back to the bridge' Location: Paradise Island - Evolution Gate (suggested level 12) *'Grand Culinaire' Location: Paradise Island - Toxic Wasteland (suggested level 12) 'Desert Rage' *'Attack reservoir' Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) *'Purify the plant' Location: Paradise Island - Water Purification Facility (suggested level 14) *'Comandante Jarden' *'Radio Silence' Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) *'Reduce Patrols' Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) *'Deliver Kindness' *'Reservoir dogs' Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) *'Burn the Buggies' Act 4 'Better Living Through Chemistry' *'Electrician’s Mate' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Truck Dock *'Open Sesame' 'Molehills' *'Payback Time' Acquired: Refinery Performed: Raw Materials *'Zeroing on Zegor' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Power Plant West *'It IS Another Drill, Literally' *'Drill Parts' *'Kick ‘Em when they’re Down' *'Insult to Injury' 'Power to People' *'Blackout' Acquired: Refinery Performed: Refinery *'Touch Base' *'Incy Wincy' Acquired: Ruins Performed: Power Drive *'Gun Trouble' Acquired: Refinery Performed: Refinery *'Gutting the Guards' Acquired: Refinery Performed: Refinery *'Reeling it in' Acquired: Refinery Performed: Refinery *'I am in Disguise' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Ruins *'Net Hack' Acquired: Power Drive Performed: Power Drive 'Crushed by the Wheels' *'Getting our Boys out' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Barracks *'Solar Power!' *'Gaining Access' 'Sick, Sick, Sick' *'Reinforcements' *'Asylum Assault' *'Asylum Awaits' *'Get Certified' *'Clean Sweep' *'Inmate 6733' *'Papillon' *'Drugs don’t Work' *'Raid the Nuthouse' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Ratched Lane 'Power Trip' *'Shock Dave' *'Big Brother is Blind' *'High Stakes' *'Meltdown' *'Out of Service' *'Contractor' *'Target of Opportunity' *'Ticking Timebomb' *'Scrap Metal' 'Supply Lines' *'Refuel' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Truck Dock *'Reverse Engineering' *'Search and Destroy' *'Local Flair' *'Warehouse of Horror' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Motor Pool *'Deal Breaker' *'Mean Dean' *'Fan the Flames' *'Remote Control' *'Secure the Helipad' 'Death From Below' *'Two Lil’ Hobos' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Truck Dock *'They Came from the Sewers' *'Red Menace' *'Strictly Unethical' *'Power Down' *'Red Terror' Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Barracks *'Red vs. Blue' 'Deeper Underground' *'Cave Story' Acquired: Power Drive Performed: Power Drive *'Alone in the Dark 1' *'Alone in the Dark 2' *'Alone in the Dark 3' 'Inhuman Genome Project' *'Investigate the Mutation' *'End the Breeding' Act 5 'Turf Wars' *'Where Does It Lead' *'Striptease' *'Meet Nea' *'Labor Day' *'What's 'How Do You Do?' in Voodoo?' *'The Exterminator' *'To Catch a Thief' (Quest unlock at level 27) *'Venetian Hospitality' 'Catfight' *'Maze Hunt' *'Alley-Oop' *'A Soft Heart is an Easy Target' *'Faster, Harder, Scooter!' *'Pimp Mother' *'Fire Sale' *'Car Trouble' *'Meet Miranda' *'Meet Raquel' 'Femmes Fatales' *'Super Octane' *'Panty Raid' *'Ditch The Witch' *'Accidents Do Happen' *'Meet Mia' *'Three Bees' *'This is Our City! Pt 1' *'This is Our City! Pt 2' *'Meet Drush' 'An Old Grudge' *'Do Not Pass Go' 'Old Town Side Quests' *'A Beau in Distress' (Quest unlocked at level 28) *'The Revolution Will Not Be Televised' *'Emilio and Charlie's Excellent Adventure' 'Labycore R&D' *'Take the lobby' *'The flesh is weak' *'Placebo effect' *'Root of all evil' 'Gear Up, Beat Em Up' *'Corporate Johns' *'Blood Sport' *'Free our sister -' Free the Valkyrie Elite''' ' Rewards: XP 650 Cash 300 *'Regicide''' - Kill Queen Mary and Rockhead at QoD, Venice Canal East Rewards: XP 650 Cash 300 *'New Breed Expansion' *'Terror from the Deep'(Group) Acquired: Truck Dock Performed: Power Drive *'Riot Rescue' *'Escape Plan' Other Missions *'Friendly Beating' Location: Paradise Island - The Pit (suggested level 10) *'Travel to Castor' Dailies for level 11 *'Travel to Medea' Dailies for level 14 Category:Basics